morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Darksworn
Category:Disciplines Pawns of Chaos The Dark Lords have only manifested themselves upon Aerynth once, but their unholy wills have been focused on the World from the time of its beginning. There have always been a precious few who heard the Call of Chaos in their dreams, dark souls who felt the presences Beyond. Many were driven mad by the baleful influence of Chaos, but those who endured the touch of Chaos were drawn into the service of the Dark Lords, offering up their very souls to the masters of Chaos in return for power. Until the Chaos Gate began to open none could say how many hidden heretics lay within the Churches and Conclaves of the Wise. Now these pawns of Chaos stand revealed, spreading the terror of their dark masters wherever they tread. More Darksworn Lore. Discipline Effects Grants Powers Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Blight of Chaos "Single Target Health Drain" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 20 Teachers: Master Darksworn (20) Focus Skill: Restoration Mana Cost: 25 to 40 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 Seconds Recycle Time: 30 Seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: Yes Target and Range: Monsters or Player (100 units) - Can affect caster and group members Effects: * Stat Transer: ** From Health to Health ** From Target to Caster ** Amount: 10 to 20 (from power ranks 0 to 20) ** Conversion Efficiency: 40% to 100% (from levels 0 to 20) ** Is considered aggressive -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Corrupt the Mind "Single Target Mana Recovery Debuff" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 20 Teachers: Master Darksworn (20) Focus Skill: Benediction Mana Cost: 40 to 50 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 5 Seconds Recycle Time: 120 Seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (120 units) - Can affect caster and group members Effects: * Duration: 1800 * Stackability: Cannot be stacked with other effects of type RecoveryManaDeBuff(0) * Mana Recovery Rate: -30% to -45% (from power rank 0 to 20) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Corrupt the Body "Single Target Healing Resistance Buff" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 20 Teachers: Master Darksworn Focus Skill: Benediction Mana Cost: 85 to 95 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time 4 Seconds Recycle Time: 120 Seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players Only (50 Units) - Can affect caster and group members Effects: * Duration: 60 to 90 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) * Stackability: Cannot be stacked with other effects of type ResistanceBuff(0) * Healing Resistance: +10 to +20 (from power rank 0 to 20) Patch History 01/07/2009 *"Corrupt the Body" is now flagged as a HealResBuff and will stack with other resistance buffs not flagged as HealResBuff. *"Corrupt the Body" now scales from +10 to +25 Healing Resistance (from PR-0 to PR-20).